


Flesh to blood to bone to love

by vogue91



Series: Playlist Challenge [9]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Brotherhood, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Guilt, Introspection, Love, Memory Loss, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Playlist challenge, depiction of various characters up until the 5th season.





	Flesh to blood to bone to love

**Title:** Flesh to blood to bone to love

 **Characters:** Kol Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard, Elijah Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall, Niklaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire, Rebekah Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson, Freya Mikaelson.

 **Pairings:** Kol Mikaelson/Davina Claire; Elijah Mikaelson/Hayley Marshall; Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson

 **Rating:** PG

**Prompt:[369\. Blood and tears](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)**

**Warnings:** Spoilers up to the 5th season. Title’s from Lisa Hall’s “Is this real?”.

  1. **Don’t stop me now - Queen _(Kol Mikaelson)_**



The way she looked at him.

Kol had seen plenty of women in what times Klaus had let him free from the curse of the stick through his heart, but nothing had ever quite felt like the way Davina Claire laid her eyes on him.

He looked at himself in the mirror, he looked at his wrecked family, the war running violently through their veins, because the Mikaelsons couldn’t quite live in peace with no one – most of all themselves – and all of a sudden he felt as if that wasn’t his destiny anymore.

Davina had given him his body back, but the life she had brought to him was somewhat different than the one before.

Kol didn’t have to hide anymore, he didn’t need blood to quench his ancestral thirst for an unfulfillable pit inside himself.

He could live off of Davina’s love only, and that would’ve sufficed. 

 

**2 . Hey there Delilah – Plain White T’s _(Marcel Gerard)_**

He could’ve married her.

They could’ve been happy together, they could’ve lived their whole eternity being enough for each other, consuming that love which years and incomprehension and wars and violence had still left intact.

Marcel knew it would’ve never been everything to Rebekah, but still he had tricked himself into thinking she could’ve settled.

Whenever he thought about her now, whenever he saw that shadow hidden by the spite in her eyes, he wished he could’ve hugged her and told her she didn’t have to be alone only because of what she was, that she didn’t have to follow the path laid down in front of her.

That she could’ve afforded to shed tears for what she was never going to be, but that she could shed them on his shoulder, and then they would’ve been a little less bitter.

But there was no forcing her out of her misery; and all Marcel could do was look at the both of them being unhappy, too far from each other.

 

  1. **May it be – Enya _(Elijah Mikaelson)_**



The red door told him a lot of different things, not all of them pleasant.

They hid his pain, they hid his guilt and his shame, and they hid the sea of blood he had spilt over the centuries, but Elijah knew it wasn’t all.

It was a constant reminder of whom he could’ve chosen to be, it was a memento of a man – a monster, really, who would’ve sold and sacrificed his family and everything he cared for, only for a bigger craving, one that had been carved into his soul, one that he had no control over.

Klaus had made a lot of mistakes, especially with him, but Elijah had kept being by his side because he knew better.

His brother was the one who had opened that door and had let him out, each time; and Elijah was paying him back, little by little, in the only way he knew how: caring.

 

  1. **Because you loved me – Celine Dion _(Hayley Marshall)_**



He existed somewhere in the world, and for a different woman that would’ve been enough to go on and smile from time to time.

Not for Hayley.

Her hands burnt by the craving of touching Elijah, her eyes needed to see him, from afar, because she knew she wasn’t going to bear the thought of not recognizing herself into his eyes.

He had asked to forget, he had chosen to be even more selfish than Niklaus, cursing her to a life where something was always going to be missing.

When compared to his brother Elijah looked so pure, yet Hayley knew better.

Now there was nothing left in sight, no tears left to cry, no blood tie which would’ve given her back the man she had so hopelessly loved.

She looked at the moon, shivering.

She needed the animal inside to lash out its rage, she needed it to rip that love from her cold, still heart.

And then she would’ve gone on with her life, with the vague memory of a millenary man she had once cared for.

 

  1. **Now and Then – Blackmore’s Night _(Niklaus Mikaelson)_**



Klaus looked at the coffins, shivering.

They had always thought it was easy for him, they thought he was a spoilt brat who silenced those who didn’t agree with him.

He was, he had been for a very long time. And still, when he looked at those coffins all he saw was how lonely he had been, despite never being truly alone.

The years, the centuries, the blood and the murders, they all added up to a man who shouldn’t have cared about anyone around him, and that was the mask he had so willingly worn all that time.

None of his brothers was ever going to know how a little part of him had died each and every time he had forced them inside those wooden boxes.

 

  1. **Knowing me, knowing you – ABBA _(Davina Claire)_**



Whenever she thought about it had all started, she was capable of smiling. Now, years away from those times, she saw herself a little girl with too much power and a very poor idea of what to do with it.

She had been a puppet and a puppet master, she had born through the whims of the Mikaelsons and she had tried to control them.

Davina didn’t regret any of her choices, not having been a weapon in Marcel’s hands, nor what had led her to the shunning, nor what had come from that.

She tilted her head looking at Kol, and she instinctively smiled.

What she had now, no matter how much blood had been spilled to get it, was worth all the hell she had had to go through; he had been in hell too and had survived it with the same smile.

She just knew that now there was nothing they couldn’t face together.

 

  1. **Because the night – Patti Smith _(Rebekah Mikaelson)_**



She would’ve given up blood entirely, had she had the chance to feed off of what Marcel gave her.

She clawed his back, bit his shoulders, trying to hurt what couldn’t be destroyed, try to break his unbreakable heart, trying to drive him away as she kept him as close as she could.

This wasn’t healthy, and they both knew it. Their love couldn’t be the pure thing she had read of and witnessed in other people’s lives.

There was no happy ending for the damned, there was no ending at all.

And if she couldn’t grow old with the man she loved, looking at their children and what they had been through together, she was going to try and consume his flesh, endlessly, as eternal as her pain.

 

  1. **I'm alive – Celine Dion _(Freya Mikaelson)_**



Freya knew that she should’ve been grateful, somehow.

The life she had led up until now hadn't been a true life at all. The curse her aunt had imposed on her, the way she had always been denied anything she cared for, had been atrocious.

Yet, she wondered.

Being a Mikaelson was a curse in itself. What her mother had done to her brothers and sister, what they had become, wasn’t but a part of something already rotten, something which should’ve died a long time ago, something which spread to whomever touched them, even their own sister, it didn’t matter that she didn’t need to feed on blood to survive.

Freya looked at the empty house and shivered. She was left there, alone, and yet she could still feel them.

The Mikaelsons never truly left any of their own alone, which was a blessing and a worse curse then being a vampire.

 

  1. **Who knows – Avril Lavigne _(Hope Mikaelson)_**



It was all her fault.

She could try and cheat herself into thinking her family had done that to her, but she knew it wasn’t true.

Her father knew, her mother’s spirit knew.

Her uncle did too, and he had never tried to let her take the blame, despite the way she had treated him.

Elijah had been the one to kill her mother, but Hope knew better.

She was the reason why they were apart, she was the reason why none of them was ever going to get their happy endings.

Mikaelsons were just bad blood, and even though she tried to deny it, she was a Mikaelson to the bone.

She was going to bring that family back together, to fix its pieces and make everything right. No matter what she had to sacrifice in the process.

 

  1. **What doesn’t kill you – Kelly Clarkson _(Elijah Mikaelson)_**



_He caressed her skin, brushing his fingertips over it as if it was something precious and incredibly fragile, as if he knew he was bound to break her, and the thought terrified him._

_Hayley laughed at the excessive care, caressing his face._

_“Just touch me.” she said, her laughter still echoing through Elijah’s mind as the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. And so he did and touched her, astonished at how warm and familiar her skin felt._

_“I love you, Elijah.” she whispered, and her voice came to him as something belonging to a whole other life._

Elijah woke up breathing heavily, and for yet another time in the past few months, he felt as if he still had blood running through his veins.

He couldn’t remember the dream at all, he just knew it felt real enough to scare him.

He turned around to look at Antoinette, smiling.

He must’ve dreamt of her; there was nothing else to dream about, not for him.  


End file.
